


Unwinding

by Kent_Alex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Dominance, Gay Sex, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Restraints, Sex Games, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Submission, Top Severus Snape, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kent_Alex/pseuds/Kent_Alex
Summary: Some days, the only thing keeping Harry functioning through a stressful day at the Ministry is the knowledge that Severus Snape is waiting at home to sooth and distract. Their relationship is one of love and emotional support, while their sex life is full of depraved pleasures of the flesh.Enjoy this BDSM-fueled PWP of their sex life.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a collaborative WiP with A. R. Cain. We're both newbie writers and would love your feedback.
> 
> Most chapters push the boundaries on conventional sex, so you'll find a warning in the AN for each chapter.
> 
> Warning: Painplay, Humiliation

The stone wall was cold and damp on Harry’d naked back. He didn’t complain though. He’d been waiting all day for this, the anticipation building until he was hardly able to concentrate on anything else. And now in the moment, he enjoyed the discomfort. And deep down, a not so small piece of him reveled in the thought that he deserved this.

He squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on his erratic breaths, trying to to bring them under control. He was preparing himself for what was coming next. What he wanted; what he had been craving all day. He braced his hands against the wall behind him, feeling the coarse texture of the cold surface. When he was ready, he pressed himself back, deeper into the stone wall and squirmed. His shoulder blade caught on a particular rough spot, his skin pulling as it slid across. 

For a split second, he hesitated against the discomfort; a natural bodily reaction to the pain. But with his cock growing harder, he concentrated on the pain and pushed through. He could feel his erection swelling as his bare skin raked against the wall. He bit his lower lip, steeling himself against the pain, the quiver of erotic thoughts filling his head. He was doing this; he was hurting himself.

When Harry opened his eyes, he could see the silhouette looming in front of him. Long draping robes cast in shadow by the dim candlelight from behind. The figure was only a few feet away, and relaxed. Arms at their side, Harry could make out their wand in hand. Their face was cast in shadow, but from that darkness Harry was still able to lock eyes with the figure. Severus was watching him.

As Harry stared into Severus’ eyes he didn’t bother to hide how he was feeling. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry finally mustered the courage to speak. “People aren’t supposed to do this,” he started. His voice trembled as he spoke. “I’m hurting myself in front of you.” For you. That’s what he wanted to say, but he couldn’t get the words out. “It’s shameful. Humiliating. I did this.” He paused between words, letting them hang in the air. He wet his lips and squirmed again, his rigid member throbbing as he grazed his shoulder over the rough spot again and a hiss of pain escaped his lips.

“Enough.” The order came from the dark. It was sharp and direct, without a hint of emotion.

A bit of mortar fell away to the flagstone floor as Harry stopped immediately. The voice freezing him in place. His body reacting to a base impulse to the authority behind the words. Flashes of his youth entered his brain; the power the voice had back then. The force and control it exerted, without raising. It still held that same power now, and so much more.

“Turn around.”

There was no hesitation. Harry turned, exposing his back to the taller man. He raised his hands and pressed his palms and forearms against the wall, bracing himself. He couldn’t see Severus now, just the grainy texture of the wall in front of his eyes, illuminated by the dim lights of the dancing candles. Harry could feel Severus approach him from behind, the light giving way to the shadow as the older man drew in closer to Harry. Harry had no real way of knowing how close Severus was, and he dared not look back. He jumped slightly when he felt the hand upon his bare back, brushing aside whatever might have been there.

“You didn’t break the skin. Good,” came the even, measured words from behind him, though Harry could feel him picking at the sore spot.

Harry then felt Severus stepped in and pressed flush on Harry’s back. He tensed slightly as he felt Severus' arms wrap around his hips, but relaxed as the warm fabric of the robes enveloped his skin, and he felt the heat from the older man’s breath as he lowered his face to Harry’s neck. Harry leaned back into the soft fabric, pleasantly gentle against his bare skin. A sigh involuntarily escaped his lips; he hadn’t even realized he had been holding his breath. He relaxed slightly, allowing the comfort to be a well deserved reward. He could hear Severus in his ear now, smelling him. Harry was always told that he smelled good. Like a flower.

“Thank you, sir,” Harry replied. His mind wandered now, savouring the euphoric feelings of being held in Severus’ arms. They stood like this for only a few minutes, but time seemed to draw closer to eternity as Harry lost himself in the moment. Harry’s naked form, abused and exposed, was vulnerable; but wrapped in the protective embrace of his lover, Harry felt no cold, just the blissful warmth. Severus began to kiss at Harry’s shoulder while pulling the naked younger man closer towards him, clawing at his abdomen possessively.

A calm washed over Harry, wiping away the anxiety and anticipation he had been holding onto all day. Each day he returned home, his mind was full of work and his body heavy and agitated. The Aurors’ office was always busy, but recently it had become a bed of chaos as a slew of muggle attacks went unsolved, no clues to lead them any closer to the culprits. But here, now, Harry was finally able to let go and forget.

He had discovered, in the allure of bondage and masochism, the release he needed to pull him away from the stresses of work. The surrender of submission to Severus had allowed Harry let go of his worries and focus on only pleasing his partner. Severus had easily (if a bit reluctantly) slipped into the role of dominant, almost instinctively understanding what Harry craved, even if he couldn’t quite form the need into words to ask. A stern voice, once booming, becoming quieter as the older man would draw closer, imposing physically upon him. And the first time Severus had taken Harry’s chin into his hand, lifting it with just a finger, forcing Harry to look him in the eye, Harry had seen the flashes of pleasure that Severus was trying to hide. He could pretend that it was all for Harry, but Severus enjoyed their play sessions as well.

Harry turned from the wall and wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck, drawing him in even closer. He could feel the hardness of the dominant beneath his robes, and playfully and purposely pressed the two of their erections against each other, separated only by a thin sheet of fabric. Severus’ hands had dropped and grasped the naked cheeks of Harry’s ass, pulling him even closer. Harry could feel the pre-cum begin to drip from his stiff member, probably staining Severus’ robes. He knew he’d pay for that later. He couldn’t wait.

“Can we go to bed?” he asked meekly.


End file.
